Sasha Henry
Sasha Kelly Henry is a fictional character from TV series, Best Friends Forever, played by actress Keke Palmer. She also appears in two film adaptations, Best Friends Forever: The Movie in 2010 and Best Friends Reunion in 2018. Character Development Keke Palmer has been audience to portayal as the character, until she don't think that the plan would work, and she has dropped out, the producers says that will be true. They were searching for anyone else playing Sasha. When find Shanica Knowles, but seems too old to play as Sasha, but she does play as Sasha's older BFF, Rebecca Adams. And it goes on again with Parker McKenna Posey, till she has caught the role as Kady Kyle, the daughter of Michael and Janet Kyle for My Wife and Kids, and couldn't find anyone to play as Sasha, when they decided to delete the character. Meanwhile, the producers were planning to let Palmer to play as Sasha, and they start to added the character for the show. Character Biography Sasha was born in November 7, 1992 from New York, New York City. She raises by her parents, Sarah Henry (nee Mallack) and Tom Henry. Before she states school, Sasha and her family moved to Los Angeles, California to start school. In pre-school, Sasha becomes best friends with Rebecca and Crystal. The three become very good friends. She also met Antonio and the two have a crush on each other. However, he moved away, leaving Sasha heartbroken. Until elementary school, Sasha mets basketball player Nick and become good friends with him. Secretly, she has a crush on him, but did not told him until middle school. She was jealous when girls got around him despite his basketball skills. But in middle school, Nick fell in love with the girl named Amy and become very jealous, so the two become enemies. Later, Sasha told him that she has a crush on him. He was flattered but he is in love with Amy, and he is not interested in her, and has chosen Amy over her. In the end, Amy decides to broke up with him because she does not feel the sparkle with him and she thinks that Sasha really belongs to Nick. In the end of season 4, Sasha attends college with Chris. In Best Friends Reunion, Sasha and Nick marries for some time, but in season 5, it is revealed that her and Nick have divorced. Later on the season, Sasha begins to be romantically involve with Chris, which upsets Nick and Amy as the two tries to break them up. Personal life Sasha is a loudmouth, outgoing and cheerful girl who likes to have a lot of fun. She also like boys and dreams on becoming a singer. In the beginning, she has a fail voice. And as Amy teaches her, she ended up with a very good voice, and turned out that she is not ready to shine the spotlight to become a singer. Later in the season, she apperently changes her mind and signed up to become a singer and she did. By season 3, while she is focusing on finishing up her school, she avoids her schedule conflicts ver successful until the series finale when she is asked to go on her first world tour, meaning that she will have to skip college for about a year. Sasha's musical life has been comfirming in Best Friends Forever: The Movie, which her life is going to take over with. She have to quit and have a normal day to be with friends or stay them both with her by keeping her musical life. Sasha recided a summer vacation with school friends to Disneyland. It's going out of control when into a fight at the mall while shopping with Jamie Lynn Spears over brand new purse. And being late at the Amy's birthday party in the Park. She'll be get rid of her pop star succession, when she'll choose just one. Also in her life, Sasha, along with Rebecca, Crystal and Amy, are popular cheerleaders for the baseketball and football game, to support Nick, Chris and Zack at the games. Maria is also a cheerleader, and she dislike all of them. And worst, she was the lead squat. Musical life In season 3, Sasha signed up to become a pop singer, which she ended up by becoming one of the world's most successful singers ever. In season 4, two of her best friends Rebecca and Crystal both also signed up with Sasha for their band group, The Sasha Sisters. Early life Sasha first starts singing in Season 2, with a horrible voice. With Amy learning her to sing, she have made a practice. In Season 3, Sasha is wanting to be a singer, which she has signed up and completes her mission. Although, she can start learning onto playing a guitar and dance into the music. Sasha has made her new song "School Kids, with it's title opening, of the show was heard from Keke Palmer's new song for the show's opening theme, which it was written by Jordan Pruitt, when being replaced by Palmer tracking a theme song. Sasha also written a song "VP", carried it from the theme song of True Jackson VP from Nickelodon. Everyone around the world revealed that Sasha is a famous po star. Her musical life first appears in "She's Good, She's A Singer, She's Me", where Sasha starts signing up and begins singing, when the producers likes her voice, giving from Amy, till she find out Maria's voice is much better than Sasha. She must let her get fired by cheating with Cassie, when she has a horrible singing voice, and find out Sasha is guilty and she decided to be fired from singing, till audiences cheering for Sasha, letting her stay to be a singer, till Maria got fired. Sasha has now became a famous singer. She lated had written her own album "So Uncool" with "Keeping It Movin", "Tonight" and "It's My Turn Now", based on Keke Palmer's song from them. They were only written from Keke Palmer, because of producers were using Palmer's song to be as Sasha Henry's songs. Sasha Henry's musical life has been comfirming to the upcoming film Best Friends Forever: The Movie, which her life is going to take over with. She have to quit and have a normal day to be with friends or stay them both with her by keeping her musical life. Sasha recided a summer vacation with school friends to Disneyland. It's going out of control when into a fight at the mall while shopping with Jamie Lynn Spears over brand new purse. And being late at the Concert in the Park. She'll be get rid of her pop star succession, when she'll choose just one. Her songs written by her are "Ladies Night Out", "Let's Make A Good Life", "Reflection", "True To Your Heart" and "School Kids", which is the franchise's theme song. Origins In season 4 in "The Sasha Sisters", Sasha signs up her two best friends Rebecca Adams and Crystal Jones as her music group called The Sasha Sisters. They sang songs such as "We Are Suvivors" and "Say My Name" for upcoming "Sasha Goes On Talent". According to producers, it was confirmed that the soundtrack will be released focusing only on Sasha, Rebecca and Crystal performing as The Sasha Sisters. It will be released on July 31, 2012. Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson both planned on releasing the soundtrack that focuses only on Sasha, Rebecca and Crystal. Keke Palmer will be performing songs alongside Paige Hurd and Shanica Knowles as their characters performing as the actual girl group The Sasha Sisters. The soundtrack was to be titled The Sasha Sisters. Wilkerson states that making the soundtrack is part of their plan and the girl group are similar than Destiny's Child. They said that the soundtrack will be a studio album. From episode "The Sasha Sisters", Sasha plans for her two best friends Rebecca and Crystal to join with her as her bandmembers "The Sasha Sisters". Therefore, within Crystal's voice goes wrong, she tries to let her out of the band, but she can't because she'll hurt her friends' feelings. Having a her breaking up with boyfriend Chris, Amy feels depress where Cassie and Zack began to get stop thinking about him and find someone else. References # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 1. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 10, Season 1. Retrieved March `6, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 4, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 14, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 19, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 22, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 5, Season 5. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 17, Season 5. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 16, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 6. Retrieved March 16, 2010. Category:Category:Fictional singers Category:Fictional actors Category:Best Friends Forever characters